11th Pride and Consequence
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Leslie is free of her obligations...what will she do now? Jori has a new title. Tetsuo takes on another endeavor. The LA resistance conferences with the New Era visitor supreme leader, and the Ra'Kati commander. With the Cat outta the bag, just how are the Ra'Kati going to be introduced to the humans... Sydneys past catches up with her, and surprises the Ra'kati.


With Love

Leslie lay in her new comfortable bed, in a room that belongs to her and no one else, its been over a month and no one has come to track her down. It would foolish to just assume that Diana is dead, she has played dead or missing for a time or two. Leslie is grateful for Barbara's kindness and help during the procedure to rid her of Randal's egg. Martin will come around Barbara has told her, its just so complex with the changes in leadership and global restructuring. Sleep finds the female visitor scientist quickly. In a room or two over, two Ra'kati make love, with passion...as quietly as they can. Sydney lay under T'chr snoring loudly, like she does. The big Ra'Kati male picks her up and rolls her over and under him carefully, like a broody hen does to a peeping egg. He lays back over her, rubbing his big head gently over hers lightly purring.

Tetsuo rolls off on a tall leggy woman with shocking white blonde hair, both of them sweaty and panting.

"You live up to the hype Mr. Sugimoto." Tetsuo smiles over at her, putting his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling.

"You doll, are a fun ride," he says with mock sleaze and swagger.

"What's the daddy story little girl?" he rolls over to look at Sasha.

Sasha looks at him with her full lips and long narrow nose, her crystal blue eyes smile mischievously.

"Daddy issues… me?" she says teasing.

She sits up grabs a cigarette lights it, then draws in deeply exhaling with calculated purpose. Tetsuo eyes her carefully, she is playing her cards to close to her chest, he cannot tell if she wants away from him or if she is going to take over for him. Tetsuo looks at her, Sasha is gorgeous, her long tan legs are smooth slightly muscular not overtly so. She looks like a Russian barbie doll.

"Most men cannot walk away from me... I'm a little disappointed in you Mr. _Tiger_ in the sheets." Sasha tries to tease him into more sex. Tetsuo notices the way she emphasized tiger.

"Well sweetheart, I have a lot of responsibilities riding my ass these days." Tetsuo flips his long black hair over his shoulder.

"Call it more of an unwanted drain on my otherwise boundless energy." Tetsuo gets up, wraps a sheet around his waist, grabs the whiskey bottle. He catches a quick look at the very light green liquid sitting in the back of the tray. His stomach lurches, he turns and continues the charade with Sasha. What Vidi wants with the Japanese liaison is unclear, but Tetsuo plans to artfully dodge his attempts at being blackmailed or roped into some nefarious deal. His loyalties are to Japan, the resistance and Sydney.

"Your regency" K'e'u says bowing.

"Go to your brothers' room to pick up the star sisters gift for her." Obbliett instructs her nephew.

"As it is your regency."

"K'e'u, look at your pretty little sister, so lovely in her new queening dress." Obbliett rubs it in.

K'e'u looks up to see his little sister in a queen dress, she is only 13, 14 at best, too young. Her pretty sandy brown slightly red hair hangs loosely over her shoulders.

"I will put forth all the effort for her," K'e'u' says with determination.

"For who will you effort for?" Obbliett arches a brow at him.

"For the regency that carries his blood," K'e'u whispers.

"Better.. for now, K'e'u, your sister… her cycle is on her in a matter of short time… your efforts to this cause need to be… more like a male pursing his female queen." Obbliett clicks off the comm. K'e'u goes into the bathroom in his shared room with his cousin, turns on the water and cries hard.

Conventions

"Ah good morning Captain" Jori says. T'chr nods only.

"You look like one who has no sleep." Maa'lo says concerned.

"There is the little sleep when it makes horrible sleep noise." T'chr grumps. Jori is wearing a light yellow swing dress he got to borrow from the ladies. He pours T'chr a cup of coffee, then goes to flirt with his mate.

"She is a noisy thing isn't she?" Robin teases the captain lightly.

"Yes for all the ways yes." the pretty captain whines.

"Ok, Jori there is potato salad and left over sandwiches for lunch, make sure Julie gets fed would you?" Harmony yells out instructions for their newest kitchen help.

"Oh of course Miss Harmony pretty lady," Jori says he blinks his eyes slowly at her. Harmony laughs.

"You and Teddy have fun Harm." Julie yells from her office.

"Well it will be something, but yes we will try, tell fluff that I will pick up her special sweets."

"Can do," Robin says.

Jori watches it all go down, the hello's the good bye's he is purring loudly.

"My sweet queen, too noisy for that you." Maa'lo scowls. Jori grabs his mates spotted chin pulls it to his lips.

"You should never wear the sour for me." Jori nips Maa'lo's nose lightly. Maa'lo purrs lightly. Robin rolls her eyes at them.

"Why for be upset for them hmm?... fiercest mommi of Sydney?" T'chr asks.

"I'm not upset, its just all the time that's all."

"Where for is your mate then?"

"That is a long and tragic story, Captain, one I'm not willing to talk about." T'chr grunts acknowledgment.

Boo!

Harmony and Teddy arrive at the convention center along with with other parents of hybrids. Teddy is nervous, he was the one the supreme leader made and example of world wide during the take over. Teddy fell under the hypnotic sway of the charismatic leader, and shot one of the Zedti aliens. The visitors held the hybrid as inferiors, the humans used them as cheap labor for unsavory jobs, either way the hybrids were in a constant struggle to be recognized by the humans as sapient beings instead monsters. There is a biophysical need for them to be accepted by the visitors. Neither accept the hybrids. This is a conference of acceptance.

"Ready honey?" Harmony says to her son of 19 year old.

"Yeah, lets do this." he says just like his big sister Sydney.

They enter the lobby of the conference lobby and are instantly met with cheers and applause. There are signs for Teddy, that read "its not your fault, we love you." Harmony is quickly trying to get them over to their table without seeming rushed or rude. Harmony and Willie are one of the first most public inter species couple since the V's came to earth. She is considered to be like a queen mother of sorts. Teddy is looking behind him as the crowd dissipates into the varies rooms, when he runs into something.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Teddy looks up at a beautiful young woman, a hybrid. Her face is very visitor-esque, but she is albino, her face scales shine with a pearlescent sheen. Her clear violet eyes are framed beautifully with light brown mascara. Her nose bump is small and slightly pointed at the tip.

"Wow" is all Teddy can get out.

"Teddy hurry." Harmony urges, she stops when she sees the pretty albino hybrid and her son talking.

"Beth" she says sweetly. She holds out her hand, which is partially covered in white scales.

"Tedd..." "I know" she blinks at him.

"Meet me later outside… I will be around for lunch." Teddy steals a quick kiss on her cheek, Beth blushes. Beth's scales ruffle slightly after he turns to leave.

Deal with the Devil

Back at the Columbia River gorge docking structure, the Ra'Kati commander meets with Hamilton Tyler, Martin, about the vetted recruits from Diana's former lair. The commander and his entourage stand as there is no piece of furniture that will hold them. The conference room is large enough for three Ra'Kati, 4 humans and 3 visitors.

"We need to be smart about how we introduce the Ra'Kati to the humans." Martin says.

"Smart would be to introduce a small number for us, too many is not for good, for the humans and for us." The commander replies. The 7 and half foot 500 pound Ra'Kati male strokes his white tiger striped chin fur.

"Smart" is all Ham will comment. He is uncomfortable with just having to discuss first pleasure rights about his fur daughter Sydney with her future furry father in law.

"We need to talk about when you will be leaving earth," Ham just says it, its on everyone's mind, but no one wants to talk about letting Sydney go, at least on his end.

"For true this," the commander says. Ham and the commander pull their heads to the front of the table where Howie waits to give his report.

"The new recruits from the lair..." Howie goes on. "Are doing fine, neither Gary or I have picked up any sense they want to go back or are sleepers. Neil has a sharp mind for science, he can make a solution to pull a year or two from a body." Howie smiles, his neck waddle is tight, he has less wrinkles around his eyes.

"Impressive" Martin says eyeing Howie's new improved form.

"I think we wait to see how the world does with the conference of acceptance in LA with regards to honoring our hybrid folk." Mark says.

"Good thought, smart to wait, see if your world is ready for us." the Ra'Kati replies.

"We have another meeting with the global consulate, in a week, lets put your presence to the test there. An attache to Martin says.

"Do we have the evidence?" Ham asks By'rthm.

"We have confirmed the bones and flesh of the one who means evil to you...Diana."

"Do you have her skull?" Ham asks. Several shift uncomfortably, all but Martin Ham and Howie.

"Why for is this a need?" the commander narrows his ice blue eyes at the human.

"The need is mine to know, but I need to have her skull." Ham reiterates with a little bit of rancor towards the commander. The commander growls a short growl then lets it go. The talk continues on how to flush out the Diana loyalist and sleepers. The meeting ends, Ham is the last to leave, so is the commander.

"This week will be for your daughter to be for the contest for her queenship." The commander says.

"I know, she will be there." he snaps.

"You cannot take the tiny queen on any more missions." The commander throws the bass of his voice to set that idea in her earth fathers head.

"We will see commander, she is the best we still have, I will do my best, but I will not guarantee we will not need her." The commander and Ham stare each other down for the briefest moments, before both look away. Both understand they are held to constraints that directly oppose the others. Both understand they are operating under other's spheres' of influence.

Come on lets work!

Lady, Suki and Miss Sable come downstairs for their morning coffee clutch with Jori.

"Oh good morning ladies." Jori forces back a chirp towards them.

"Look at you little miss sunny sunshine in that yellow dress," Lady says smiling at Jori.

"Better drink up ladies, miss kitten pants has her try on today, we know how that can go." The ladies moan dramatically, then sit to drink their coffee.

"When have you had to make the miss kitten pants be pretty?" Jori asks.

"When she had to sneak into an underground gala hosted by the visitors. It was a special recon mission," Lady says.

"Oh that girl, she just would not keep her shoes on or her fake nose, she was soo difficult," Sable snipe.

"You would think she would have been less so since she was taught the art of Geisha with Fujiko in Japan." Suki says with slight disappointment.

Jori's eyes are wide, he is on tip toes leaning into the conversation.

"Did she get what she was to get for the resistance?" Jori asks.

"Oh yeah, she did but it ended poorly, she was spotted by a tracker, the whole thing went down in flames," Suki snorks a little.

"Isn't that where she broke her shoulder?" Lady asks.

"mmmhmm no that was when she was 9 and got loose from the visitor patrol, opened the door and flung her little idiot self out 30 feet in the air." Sable tuts Sydney's poor choice. T'chr is listening to the ladies speak on his future queen, and her early military history. She has more encounters than he and his claw have.

Frozen

Sydney wakes up, alone, her body quivers and panics just a second until she hears T'chr asking the ladies questions. Sydney makes it downstairs in her boxer shorts and a max head room t-shirt. She goes to stretch her arms over heard when her right shoulder freezes.

"Ah shit… ah ah Momarny?" Sydney shouts.

"Not hear with Teddy at the convention." Robin yells out to Sydney from the kitchen.

"Shoulders stuck help." Sydney winces with her arm stuck precariously in the air.

"What for is that, tiny thing?" T'chr asks.

"Stuck shoulder.." she grimaces, deeply and walks into Julies office.

"Help mom please?" Sydney whines at Julie.

"Of course, let me get Robin." Sydney, and Julie meet Robin in the kitchen, T'chr follows close behind with concern. He opens the door and watches his tiny queen brace up against a steel counter top. T'chr's knees weaken, to see her in pain, to feel her pain. Maa'lo is behind him. Captain has not seen battlefield medics work, he knew what was going on.

"Captain, it is for good, this, it is the only thing that will work for this." Maa'lo holds his Captain back, uncertain if he will rage or just watch. Julie holds her waist and Robin is holding her arm.

"Now" Sydney shouts. Robin pulls her arm up and out until a sickening snap is heard. Sydney roars in pain, then hangs her head crying big salty tears. Julie hugs her, then lets her be. Robin gets her a glass of water, tucks a stay strand of hair behind her short fuzzy round ears, and kisses her head.

"All better sweetheart." Robin looks at T'chr before she leaves the kitchen,

"Leave her be for a little bit, she gets kinda emotional after these sort of interventions. Robin pats T'chr on the chest.

"I am for good Maa'lo." T'chr says letting his co captain know that he does not need him any longer.

Sydney feels the hot tingling sensations in her arm, it travels up her neck giving her an instant headache. Warm muscled fur covered arms hold her about the waist. Bigger tears fall, the pressure on her head from T'chr's feels so nice, loving, she almost wants to trust it.

"Stop it, get away please." she sobs.

"I cannot my tiny queen, I can feel your deep sad and alone for days." he says, kissing her head. He will not let her go. In a quick move T'chr picks her up bridal style holds her carefully, huffing into her head and cheeks which are now soggy with tears.

"Room" is all she can get out to him.

The ladies watch as the 6 and a half foot Ra'Kati male carry Sydney upstairs, they hear her room door shut.

"If that ain't the sweetest damn thing!" Sable says. Suki has tears in her eyes.

"Little miss has found her Mr." Jori is tearing up with them.

"Oh Captain is for the best for her, for all days." Lady, just watches the whole thing go down.

"You know, that is the first time I have ever seen her not become belligerent after one of her medical treatments." Jori wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

"Because Captain can feel her deep sad and lonely… he marked her."

"How?" Suki and Sable say in unison.

"The Ra'Kati mark a mate, by biting, the blood mixes, if there is a blood bond, then the other will always know what their mate is feeling." Jori says.

"So if you're sad about something, Mr. Spots will feel sad?" Lady asks.

"Yes and no, only a little bit for us, because we are male and male." Maa'lo says.

"Where is the other male?" Lady says putting her hand on Jori's knee gently. Jori smiles sweetly at Lady taking her hand in his furry black one.

"For good you are Lady." Maa'lo huffs at Jori who turns his head and chirps lightly to him.

"I need to go, for more talk soon?" Jori says standing up straightening out his dress.

"Oh yes furry girlfriend for soon," Sable says.

WarHaunted

T'chr holds Sydney in his arms as she cries big sad tears, soon he cries with her. His comm flashes it's the commander.

"Tiny thing I have to get this." Sydney nods.

"Commander" T'chr tries to wipe his tears away but the commander notices.

"Why for this?" T'chr turns the tablet to face him and a weepy Sydney, who is clinging to him desperately.

"Ah son." the commander says his blue eyes soften toward him.

"Atuen… she is war haunted." T'chr says tears falling from his golden eyes. The commander looks away, never has anyone had to explain why a queen cannot participate in a contest for her queenship, because she is war haunted.

"Stay with her then do not leave her side, she will need you in ways she does not know of yet." the commander sighs.

"I will deal with the regent queens." T'chr moves to put her down,

"No hold me tight" she whines and cries harder.

"Ai for yes always sweet queen." he nuzzles her neck, nipping lightly, signaling to her that he is there and she is safe.

Lunch Date

Teddy walks around looking for the pretty pearl white hybrid, Beth. Waving 'Hi,' he sees her from outside, she wears a big floppy straw hat and sunglasses. Teddy bounds up the stairs his human and visitor eye full of excitement.

"Hey there you are!" Teddy says running up to her, slightly out of breath. Beth smiles she has human teeth, slightly crooked, in a cute way.

"Lets get you outta the sun." Teddy holds his arm out for her, she giggles then takes it. Harmony takes a quick holo with her tablet, then sends it to Willie. Willie shares it with the resistance members at the Biltmore.

"Oh wow she's beautiful." Robin says.

"Look at Teddy be a gently man." Willie says proudly.

"A gentleman" Julie corrects him lightly.

"He is that and more, you guys did a good job with him." the ladies chime in with their two cents about her pretty and his manners.

Harmony is on her way to the back room when she feels a slight hand on her. She turns in defense, but the tiny albino human shies away.

"Oh honey I didn't mean that, it's just there is soo much going on." Harmony's dark eyes soften considerably toward the little lady. "I m Janice." she sticks out her light pink hand. "Harmy please." they shake hands.

"Is that your pretty little lady with my Teddy?" Harmy asks.

"It is, she's my Beth a boo," Janice says smiling.

"Is she the only one like her?" Harmy asks.

"That we know of yes," she smiles shyly. The two ladies walk and talk until Harmy gets to her back room.

"I'd invite you in but you need to be a speaker." Harmy says. "Here is my comm, Lets meet up again Janice." Harmony ends the conversation with one of her warm honest hugs.

Trees a crowd

A million and one mile a way, the senator is negotiating with a funny looking alien kinda looks like a tree with a large fanned wood like head with four eyes on each side of the downward curve.

"We cannot guarantee safe passage through that part of our space, senator. We navigate, we do not negotiate. Orphi feels the pain from you." The giant tree alien closes all it's eyes and makes a slight hmmm sound, the senator finds it comforting.

"Thank you, Orphi for your time to me for this." the senator walks back to his office.

It's relatively small considering his status on the quad courts. He is not just a local senator, Iorhian, is one of the 4 major district senators which represents the entire planet both sides. The senator is 6 and half feet tall, he is thin and leggy. His ears are straight, sharp and pointed. His fur is a light gray, and his hair is white on the top and dark gray on the sides. Piercing blue gray eyes peer over his long thin nose. He is famous for his mischief and side ways smile. He is very handsome if you are looking from a Neo Ra'Kati lens. He has been elected most handsome of the political circuit on their planet several times, he plays the playboy role, but rarely does he engage in anything beyond placating his physical needs. Iorhian sits at his desk, looking at a picture of Sydney the first picture they got of her. She is smiling up at a guard. She has her tiny mothers coloring only a little lighter, and her fathers penchant for trouble and the sideways smile of his.

"Poor kit, straight to the regency for you." He looks at a holo of his pretty queen. Her beautiful long dark red curly hair, her luminous citrine eyes that are wide and sweet her adorable little broad stout nose, and her full lips. His screen comm blips loudly at him.

"Yes" "Senator, the queen regent Rai'e'gh'a to comm to you." a soft feminine voice reports. "Send it."

"Senator" Iorhian notices that the regent queen Rai'e'gh'a is wearing a few tears in her eyes. His body bristles.

"Your regency, tell me you did not lose my kit to Obbliett." he warns her. The tigress shakes her head no.

"Senator, your kit… She is war haunted, she cannot engage in the contest at this time." Rai'e'gh'a reports to him softly.

"Watch for you." she asks of him. A holo of T'chr holding a very tearful and scared Sydney crying and whimpering every time he tries to let go of her.

"It started for a treatment for a wound she received while fighting times past. I am told by the mommi's that she gets very violent after treatments for that." Iorhian's eyes leak tears without his permission.

"This is for good my regency and second son of my house, senator, look at the way my son can make for good change in her." Rai'e'gh'a speaks quietly, she knows how much the senator hates the regencies.

"The mommi's say Sydney has never reacted for a way as this." Iorhian sniffs back tears.

"Has your son second of your house marked my kit as his?" The pretty tigress smiles sweetly.

"He has senator, he has and she has accepted of him." The senator half smiles, then rakes back his hair.

"Why for tell me hmm? What have you in mind regency to keep my kit in your house and away from that foul thing hmm?" Iorhian phrases his questions firmly but carefully, she could end everything he is with a look and a word to her house. Rai'e'gh'a smiles,

"Senator, please meet for last food, we can have the talk."

"I would love for that, Obbliett has me marked for death for the theft of the princess of him." Iorhian says.

"Well, may I be invited to your home… senator?" Rai'e'gh'a tilts her head just so.

"Anytime for your want regency. I will send for the times." Iorhian replies.

"My son second of this house is for your kit only, senator, I stake my blood on it." The comm ends. The senator sits down again then talks to the pretty dark haired young queen in the holo.

"Did you hear my love, she stakes her blood on it."

Tetsuo comms Sydney, her comm makes a little melody.

"Shit" T'chr holds her as she reaches for it. "Hey ba..." Tetsuo sees a hot mess Sydney being held and nuzzled by a male of her kind.

"Hey.. whats new?" Sydney says trying to not give her feelings away.

Tetsuo sees T'chr's golden eye through her red hair as he huffs into her neck. Sydney uses her shoulder to squeeze him out of the way. T'chr moves next to her cheek, looking straight at the human male on the screen, he nips her cheek.

"Ah I am in LA again," Tetsuo says. Sydney nips at T'chr's face as he goes to try to move her head out of the way of the comm. Tetsuo watches the Ra'Kati couple argue with their bodies.

"I was thinking maybe we could...see a movie, you and your boyfriend and me and my girlfriend." Tetsuo smiles rakishly. He shows a picture of Sasha on the comm. Sydney stops for a second to look at the tall busty blonde woman.

"Wow, go big or go home dude." she laughs nervously, snorking back tears. He looks at her with a WTF look, then quickly smiles.

"I could say the same for you… only you did go big and you are going home." he laughs lightly again.

"Let me see what Sasha's schedule is like and we can try to hook up."

"Yeah lets try." Sydney smiles sadly

"Later Hobbs." the comm ends.

Sydney flops her head against T'chr's chest, she feels the slicing pain of not being with Tetsuo in that way anymore. She starts to cry for a whole different reason. T'chr puts his head back on the couch stifling a groan he can feel her bitter loss. After sometime the tears stop. Sydney plays with his hair in her fingers, she nips at his chin, and neck. He growls at her then bites her ear. Sydney remains nonplussed by his response, she folds the ear back and out of his mouth.

"Captain?"

"I am not for you…

"Yeah I know … I'm hungry, lets get food." Sydney says. T'chr looks at her wipes her tears, kisses her softly on the lips. She falls into him entirely, he catches her completely.


End file.
